Constrained cost structure of computing devices, such as smartphone, does not allow dedicated hardware (HW) Intellectual Property (IP) blocks with memory and computation resources sufficient to perform all platform sensing usages. On the other end of the spectrum, a hardware-less solution does not meet the sensing power budget to satisfy industry standards for selected use cases. Therefore, there is a need to develop a cost efficient and power efficient sensor hub solution for computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, wearable devices, etc.).